


Visions of Sugarplums

by constellations (allyoop)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmahanakwanzika, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Cute, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Short & Sweet, Singing, Storytelling, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoop/pseuds/constellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim does something stupid; Bones is left stranded with only a children's book and a whole lot of hope. They need a holiday miracle. It comes in the form of Bing Crosby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions of Sugarplums

_'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house-  
_

Bones, no, it’s gotta be a starship.

_Okay, fine. And all through the starship… not a creature was stirring, not even a- a…  
_

Don’t give up now.

_Dammit, man! There isn’t anything that rhymes.  
_

Cricket? Dik–dik? Dabchick?

_A what?  
_

It’s a type of bird. A grebe I think-

Bones slammed the storybook closed on his lap and shot Jim a heated glare. “Do _you_ want to tell this story?”

“Look, Bones, it’s not my fault that you signed up for the Christmas talent show without really having any talent.”

“I seem to recall a certain _captain_ signing me up without asking.” He stood up, tossing the book back to Jim with more force than was necessary. “And what in hell’s name are you going on about me not having a talent? _Steadiest hands in Star Fleet_ you’ve said. _Best accent._ ”

“Oh, and don’t forget _Best Kisser_.” Leaving the book on the floor, Jim sidled up to Bones, trying to uncross his stubborn arms. “You’ve kissed me enough times for me to know.” He kept tugging at his arms until Bones sighed and loosened up. Jim took advantage, wrapping himself against Bones’ chest and placing an exaggerated kiss on his lips.

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you.” Bones was still trying to hold his composure even again Jim Kirk, human octopus. “You still got me into this mess.”

“Yeah, yeah. And that’s why I’ve been trying to coach you. I thought we could put that _darling_ accent to work.”

“Since when is reading a talent? Last time I checked you have to read to graduate Star Fleet.”

Jim pursed his lip in concentration. “It’s possible I didn’t plan this very thoroughly.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Clearly.”

“I just really wanted all of us to participate. It’s our first real Christmas on board as a crew, and I just want everyone to feel like they’re part of something; that they’re celebrating with a _family_ even if we are all so far away from home.”

“But Jim-“

“Okay, I misspoke, it’s Christmahanakwanzika with a little more of everything else thrown in, but c'mon that’s such a mouthful, who can blame me for just saying-”

Bones cupped his jaw and gave him a _real_ kiss. Nothing too messy or too much. Just enough pressure to feel like a reassurance of the words he always shivers to hear.  
“I love you Jim.” _Ah, there is was_ “But you’re a damn fool and you _have_ to get me out of this contest. I’m not getting on a stage with only a children’s book and a whole lot of hope.”

“Well, what else are those nimble hands good for?”

Bones raised an eyebrow and looked away from Jim, trying to hide a smirk. Jim just laughed. “Yeah, that thing you do is a _real_ talent, but we can’t exactly show that in front of company can we?”

A slow hand snuck up under Jim’s shirt, inching its way along his spine. He shuddered. It was Bones’ turn to chuckle.

“Well, we’re not in front of company now are we _darling_.” He kissed his way across Jim’s jaw and down his neck, spending extra time on that spot on his clavicle that he knew made Jim all shaky.

“You’re doing this on purpose.” Jim was having some trouble focusing. “Want to distract me; keep the show from going on.”

“I know how to play you right.” Bones pushed the edge of Jim’s shirt up, enjoying that expanse of soft skin under his hands. “Thought I’d at least try- _oh._ ”

“Hey, uh, Bones? You stopped moving, and I don’t know if I was making it clear, but I’d really like to, I mean, I’d _love_ to do that thing you do-”

“ _Jim_.”

“Bones?”

“I know what I can do.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Whatever Jim was anticipating, it was the opposite of this. He was witnessing something from a dream, something from a far-flung fantasy he never even dwelled on because it felt so out of reach.  But there it was, lit from three different angles, sparkilng in some sort of Christmas magic on stage: Bones, _his_ Bones, crooning his way through Bing Crosby. And of course, since Bones never does things halfway, he’s accompanying himself on piano. It was awful because it was _so good_. Jim was having a seriously hard time breathing because every one of his senses seemed to be reaching out to Bones, wanting to hear that voice up close, feel how it resonates against his own skin. He was suddenly grateful for the dim light, feeling the color rise in his cheeks with his thoughts. Bones caught his eye on the lyric “white Christmas with you” and Jim _believed_ it. Something in that voice made him trust that even on a starship flying along in darkness and silence, they could have a day that was merry and bright. And they could have it _together._

Bones finished to wild applause and Jim was a minute too late in joining in, having been floating somewhere else in his thoughts. Bones zigzagged through the crowd, making his way to Jim.

“So, Jim,” Bones felt a little bashful, having used up most of his bravado on stage in front of everyone. “Was I any good? When you said ‘play’ it made me remember that there was a piano tucked away the recreation deck. I haven’t played since before Star Fleet so I knew I’d be rusty but I-”

Jim pulled Bones into a hug, burying himself into his neck and smiling against his collarbone. “Bones, Bones, Bones.”

“Three times? That bad, huh?”  
Jim laughed, leaning back just enough to touch his nose to Bones’. “You’re ridiculous. That was _so good_. I can’t even describe- it gave me _hope_ or something.” Bones raised his eyebrow, not really sure how to react. Jim just shrugged. “It was magic. _You_ were magic. Making Christmas miracles come true.”

“Can’t take all the credit. Your idea about storytelling wasn’t half bad.” He hooked his thumbs in Jim’s waistband, tugging him even closer. “And that deserves a reward.”

“Oh? And just might you be doling out tonight, Santa?”

“Nothin’ for our present company to see.” Bones laid the accent on thick, playing it up for Jim. He had a real goddamn twinkle in his eye and Jim couldn’t help but laugh as he grabbed Bones’ hand and made a dash for the door. It was Christmahanakwanzika after all, and Jim couldn’t wait a second longer to open his present.

They paused briefly as they ran down the hall, admiring the hologram of snowing outside the windows of the Enterprise. Jim would swear later (and Bones would blame the spiked eggnog) that he heard, faintly, a voice calling out.

_Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> And somewhere in the distance, while Jim and Bones were canoodling when Bones got off the stage, Scotty raises his glass of very very spiked 'nog and says in his merriest voice "Get a room!"
> 
> ~*~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are super appreciated :)


End file.
